


Filling In the Blanks

by AudreyJensenLovesMe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (i mean i tried), Arranged Marriage, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, No Smut, Please read these tags, Romance, Swearing, Updates Will Be Slow, amirite?, and please go easy on me, bc I'm trash, comedy (hopefully), drinking and getting drunk, easy-going chanyeol, i'm fragile, kaisoo and hunhan are mostly side, perfectionist Baek, sexual references and innuendo, what happens in vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyJensenLovesMe/pseuds/AudreyJensenLovesMe
Summary: Have you ever woken up in a hotel room, not sure where your friends have disappeared to, a half-naked man asleep by your side and no recollection of the night before? Until now, neither had Byun Baekhyun.(Cross posted to AFF.)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my platonic soulmate (not really, I just say that to justify starting another fic but he is my biggest fanboy!) and he told me not to start posting this until I complete it bc I suck at updating but I also suck at listening, so here we are! Cross posted to my asianfanfics account that will remain anonymous unless you decide to search it out. First fic on ao3 (because I only wanna post my good shit on here). If you like it, let me know because I need my ego boosted. Enjoy!!
> 
> P.S. This is unbeta'd so please point out any errors I make and I will fix them up as soon as I can be bothered :)

**January 30, 10:27am**

 

 

Baekhyun woke with a groan.

His body felt stiff and sore, the blanket had ended up tangled around his feet, his pillow had slipped out from underneath his head and he was unlucky enough to be in prime position for a stray ray of sunlight to hit his face, burning the back of his closed eyelids. Baekhyun let out a frustrated groan and rolled onto his side, kicking the blanket until his feet were freed from the soft cage.

He felt something behind him shift on the bed, and then there was a strong arm slung across his waist that pulled him close to a hard-but-soft body. His clothed back was pressed against a firm torso, and Baekhyun relaxed into the embrace. He snuggled back into the warm body-

Wait... _warm body_?

He shot up in the bed, throwing the arm – and the rest of the body connected to it – off of him and the bed.

The body landed on the floor with a _thud_ and a loud cry of surprise.

Baekhyun took a deep breath, pulled the blanket up to his chin and peered over the side of the bed. There was a tall – topless and really hot, not that Baekhyun would admit it at this moment – red-headed man on the floor of his hotel room. The man rubbed the elbow he must've landed on and looked up at Baekhyun with a pout.

“What was that for? I was just trying to cuddle you; you didn't have to push me out of the bed,” he said and then added in a whisper, “you looked really uncomfortable.”

Baekhyun's jaw dropped and he stared at the man incredulously. Who was this guy? Baekhyun couldn't remember a thing; did he _really_ drink that much last night?

He was _never_ like this. Byun Baekhyun was a responsible, _respectable_ man. He always showed up to work at least ten minutes early, he kept his socks neatly folded in pairs, he had a daily schedule and he kept strictly to it. If it wasn't pencilled in exactly, is _wasn't happening_.

He never drank so irresponsibly like this and he especially never forgot chunks of time because of it. Most of the time he ended up dragging Kyungsoo and Jongin out of the club when the love-birds had too much to drink and were just about to get it on in the middle of the dance floor.

He was in Vegas with the aforementioned love-birds. They were getting married next week but any plans they had for a honeymoon had gone out the metaphorical window as Kyungsoo had just earned a promotion at work, meaning more office hours until he gets into the swing of things; Jongin had landed the lead part in a big dance performance so he would be putting in extra hours at the studio; and, well, Baekhyun was just there because he would be damned if he let his best friends go somewhere as cool as Las Vegas without him (not to mention how much trouble they'd get themselves into without him there to save their asses).

So, since their mothers had long ago taken over any and all preparation for the wedding itself, the fiancées (and their best friend) decided to spend the weekend in Vegas. One last bout of fun before the real world happened and all of their responsibilities kicked in.

“Who _are_ you?” he asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Waking up beside a half-naked man was most definitely not a part of his schedule.

“Park Chanyeol,” the man replied, his eyes were wide and the tips of his large Yoda ears were starting to match his hair colour. “Who are you?”

There was pause and then-

“YAH!” Baekhyun's ear-splitting scream pierced the silence. Chanyeol flinched and had to stop himself from blocking his ears – he imagined offending the short man any more wasn't in his best interest. “What do you _mean_ who am I? You're in _my_ bed! Shouldn't you know who I am? Do you always just go back to random men's hotel rooms, huh?”

“You asked me who I am first!” Chanyeol shot back, adding a small _at least I had the decency to tell you_ under his breath. “And, I'll have you know, this is _my_ hotel room. Do _you_ always just go back to random men's hotel rooms?”

Baekhyun froze and glanced around him. The bedside table was a mess (nothing like his own that was neatly organised each morning and night); there was an opened suitcase in the corner, unfolded clothing spilling over the edges (unlike in Baekhyun's room, he unpacked his belongings into the provided tallboy like any other civilised human being); and from his position on the bed he could see through the open door into the bathroom, where there were complimentary shampoo and soap packets littered across the vanity (Baekhyun brought his _own_ toiletries and kept them all in his cosmetic bag that came with his luggage set).

Baekhyun blanched and a small noise of alarm escaped his throat. This _wasn't_ part of the plan! He looked at Chanyeol, who was finally getting up from the floor, and wanted to punch the smug look off of his face.

He took back that thought once Chanyeol was stood at full height. Chanyeol was at least a head taller than him and the smaller was man enough to admit he had about as much chance of punching Chanyeol in the face as he did reaching something off the top shelf at the shopping centre.

Baekhyun swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry and looked up at the other man.

“Byun Baekhyun,” he said, holding out a hand. If he wanted to get out of here soon he may as well wave a white flag.

Chanyeol shot him a hesitant look but shook his hand nonetheless. His grip was firm and his hand was so big that Baekhyun's tiny one was lost amongst the red-head's fingers. Chanyeol could probably crush most of the bones in his hand with just one squeeze, and with that thought in his mind, Baekhyun snatched his hand back.

“So...” Chanyeol said, stretching out the word awkwardly. “Are you planning to look for your own clothes at some point? Not that you don't look good in my shirt! You do! It's just, it's my favourite, that's all. You're welcome to keep it, though, if you want. That's fine, too.”

Baekhyun shot Chanyeol a look and the blushing man smiled sheepishly and ruffled his red locks.

“Yeah, I'm going to stop talking now.”

Baekhyun looked down at himself, taking in his own appearance for the first time that morning. As it turns out, the large black T-shirt he was wearing was most definitely _not_ his. It was far too long for him, the hem falling down to his mid-thigh, and the neckline was too loose for his liking, showing off his collarbones more than he was comfortable with. He reached a hand up to his hair and cringed. His normally soft brown locks were sticking out in every-which-way direction, still held in place with the strong-hold hairspray Jongin had used to style his hair the previous night. It was highly likely that he had last night's eyeliner smudged down to his face, too. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

This was _not_ his morning, that was for sure.

He moved to get out of the bed but stopped his movements immediately. His face flushed red and he looked up at the taller, clearing his throat and swallowing his pride.

“Um, would you mind finding my clothing for me? I think this T-shirt is the only thing I’m wearing.”

The look on Chanyeol's face was that akin to a deer in headlights.

“Oh. Uh, yeah, yes, I'll just...do that,” he stammered. Baekhyun couldn't help but find the look of pure shock on his face adorable.

Chanyeol sprung into action, pulling the room apart in an attempt to find Baekhyun's clothes – even going so far as to tip out his entire suitcase. Baekhyun watched on in horror at the utter disorganisation of that suitcase. In fact, tipping it all over the floor might've actually been an _improvement_.

“Ah-ha!” Chanyeol exclaimed, throwing his arm into the air. Clutched firmly in his grasp were a pair of shiny leather pants. They were covered in gold glitter and there was a small, white piece of paper poking out of one of the back pockets.

Baekhyun's jaw dropped.

“Those aren't mine!” He shouted, part offended that Chanyeol thought he would wear something like that, and part embarrassed because, well, for all he remembers he _could've_ been wearing those. He wasn't sure which was the worse thought.

The giant looked at the pants with a small frown.

“Are you sure? They're the only clothes in the room that aren't mine.”

“Yes I'm sure!” he folded his arms across his chest and huffed. “I'd never wear those.”

Chanyeol looked at the pants, then over at Baekhyun and back at the pants once again.

“Pity,” he said, letting them drop to the floor. Baekhyun was glad Chanyeol wasn't paying enough attention to notice the shade of red that dusted his cheeks. “I don't think I have anything that'll fit you. I might have a pair of shorts, but they'd still be pretty long on you.”

“Are you saying I'm short?” Baekhyun shot, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Okay, so he _knew_ he was short but that doesn't mean Chanyeol, who he just met, was allowed to go around insinuating it.

“Uh, no?” He said and hoped it was the right answer. “I'm saying...I'm weirdly tall?”

Baekhyun nodded, pleased with the reply.

' _Maybe this giant has some common sense after all._ ' he thought.

Chanyeol rummaged through the pile of clothes, returning with a pair of basketball shorts that, in any other situation, Baekhyun wouldn't be seen dead in. With mild reluctance, he took the shorts, frowning when Chanyeol didn't let go immediately.

“You know, those leather pants are still an option,” he said sincerely.

Baekhyun sneered and, in a moment of sheer annoyance, reached up and smacked the side of Chanyeol's head.

“Ah!” the taller hissed, rubbing the abused spot gently. “That hurts, you know!”

Baekhyun scoffed.

“Don't be such a baby, I didn't even hit you that hard.”

“Not _that_ ; your ring hurt. Take it off before you hit me next time, jeez.”

The short man squinted. “I don't even own a ring!”

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's wrist and held it up between them. Sure enough, right there, between his middle and pinky finger, was a silver ring adorned with a sizeable diamond.

“What's that, then?”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with wide eyes. His heart was pounding so hard he was afraid it'd break out of his chest and he had suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

“I-I don't know.”

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun's wrist like it'd burned him. Baekhyun felt sick to his stomach. Chanyeol dropped onto the bed, eyes downcast.

“You don't think we-”

“No!” He shot before Chanyeol had the chance to finish his sentence.

“Okay, sorry for suggesting it. I didn't mean to upset you or anything.”

“No,” Baekhyun sighed. He hadn't meant to make Chanyeol feel bad. He was a little overwhelmed, that's all. He'd never been in a situation like this before; in a strange hotel room, with someone he just met, in a city he's never been to before. It was all too much for him. “No, I'm sorry I snapped, I just...I need to call my friends. They're probably worried about me. Have you seen my phone anywhere?”

“No, I didn't see another phone, sorry,” the crestfallen expression on Baekhyun's face was too much for Chanyeol's weak heart, so he continued, wanting Baekhyun to stop looking like a kicked puppy, “But if you know their number you can use my phone?”

The shorter looked up at Chanyeol, his eyes sparkling with hope as he nodded gratefully.

Baekhyun wasn't happy when Kyungsoo didn't pick up on the first ring.

Or the second.

Or the third.

Or the fourth.

Or at _all_.

With a groan, Baekhyun threw the phone down on the bed. Chanyeol took his phone back quickly, saving the device from further abuse at the hands of the small, angry bean that is Byun Baekhyun.

“Look, why don't we go out, get some breakfast and then we can figure out what to do next. How does that sound?”

Baekhyun nearly rolled his eyes.

“How is that going to help?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “It probably won't, but everything seems better after pancakes,”

This time, Baekhyun did roll his eyes.

“Look, Baek – can I call you Baek? – I don't remember anything about last night, okay? I won't lie and say it's the first time, but it's the truth. As far as I'm concerned, I just met you. I’m not saying I didn't enjoy waking up with you in my bed – though I am a bit disappointed that I don't at least remember any of it, I'm sure it was great-”

“Hey!”

“What? I know I’m great in bed and you look like you would be too. I’m just saying, we probably rocked the world last night,”

“Yah! I’m not a piece of meat so _stop_ talking like I am!”

“No I didn't mean- I'm getting off topic. I have a tendency to ramble,”

“Yeah, I've noticed.”

“Yah! _Anyway_ , what I'm getting at is; we don't know each other and your friends aren't picking up. We've go no reason to rush and it seems like we're going to be stuck with each other for a while because I'm not an asshole and I'm not going to leave you alone to find your own way back to your friends. You obviously came back to my hotel last night, the least I can do is help you get back to yours safely.”

Baekhyun's frown softened. Chanyeol _did_ have a point; there was no rush right now. Baekhyun didn't know where he was, let alone how to find Jongin and Kyungsoo. He had nothing to do for the rest of the day, he supposed he could spend a bit of it with the stupid giant man.

“Fine, but you're buying,”

Chanyeol beamed. Baekhyun would never say out loud how nice his smile is.

“Works for me! I know this place that makes _really good_ pancakes. It's not far, just a little down the road. Give me a second to get dressed and we can go!”

Baekhyun let out a low groan – he forgot about clothes. What was _he_ going to wear? It's not like he had a lot of options until he figured out where the hell his hotel was so he could get his clothes.

“What's wrong?” the red head asked.

With his face hiding behind his hands, Baekhyun replied; “give me those damn leather pants.”

 

♥  


Park Chanyeol never cared much for order.

He was grew up in a large house, his parents were the CEO of a large electronics company and a lawyer, so as a child, he always come second to their work. It was no secret that Chanyeol was born to be an heir; someone needed to carry on the Park name when they no longer could, after all.

There were no family photos on the walls, no personal belongings strewn around the house to remind them of happy, family times. The walls were white and bare, every piece of furniture arranged straight out of a magazine. Sometimes it made Chanyeol feel like they were just there for show, something for the world to look at in awe. The world didn't know what it was like behind the scenes, though, where not a thing was out of order and every had it's place, including Chanyeol himself.

Their housemaid practically raised Chanyeol. She went to his parent-teacher nights when his parents were working late, she cooked his food and packed his lunch and washed his clothes until one day, Chanyeol decided he was sick of it. It may have taken him 23 years, but he had finally had enough.

He was sick of doing the same thing every day; he didn't want to study business and take over his father's company, he didn't want to live in his bare, clinical house. He wanted to be free to be himself, he wanted pictures along the walls and the mess that came with having fun and living in the moment.

So he packed up his things and he left. He ran to Sehun's house with only a suitcase full of clothes and the very next day they were on a plane on their way to Las Vegas to really have some fun.

Everything that happened after checking into their hotel was a drunken blur that cut off around the time they entered this club. Exodium, Chanyeol thinks it was called...Exodia...Exo-something. He knew that for sure. He's also pretty certain that's where he met Baekhyun, but in all honesty he wasn't too bothered with where he met the short male, he's just a tiny bit glad he did. The little guy has definitely made his morning interesting, that's for sure.

“So,” Baekhyun said, bringing Chanyeol back from his reverie, “you said you knew this place. Do you come to Vegas often? I mean, I’m assuming from the hotel room and the case full of clothes that you don't live here?”

Chanyeol let out a small chuckle and shoved a piece of pancake wrapped in bacon in his mouth.

“No, I don't live here,” he said around a mouthful of food. Baekhyun cringed and took a small forkful of his berry and cream pancakes. (He even chewed it with his mouth closed, because he isn't a savage.) “But I have been here once before with my friend Sehun- wait, _Sehun_?” he frowned and squinted over Baekhyun's shoulder.

“Sehun!” he hollered, waving his arms in the air to catch his friend's attention.

Baekhyun wished the earth would open up and swallow him hole. Unfortunately, no such thing happened so he settled for sinking lower into his seat.

Chanyeol's friend spotted them – but how could he not, Baekhyun thought, when the giant was waving his arms all over the place like a beached octopus? – and marched over with more enthusiasm than the perfectionist deemed necessary.

“Chanyeol! I've been looking everywhere for you! Should've known I’d find you here,” he said, a happy smile on his small face.

“You've been looking for _me_? _You're_ the one who didn't come back to the hotel room last night!” Chanyeol shot back, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Sehun let out a scoff and rolled his eyes.

“Please, like I was going to stick around with the way you guys were going at it. I actually value my eyesight, plus, you know I have a weak gag reflex and watching you stick your tongue down his throat was testing my limits,”

Baekhyun revisited his wish of the earth swallowing him. It still didn't happen.

“Scoot over, Baekkie,” he said, not actually waiting for him to move, instead squeezing himself into the booth beside Baekhyun.

“ _B-Baekkie?_ I don't even know you!” the shorter sputtered.

Sehun cocked an eyebrow and reached over to steal a piece of Chanyeol's bacon (that earned a small “Hey!” from Chanyeol, which Sehun promptly ignored).

“Yeah you do, we met last night. Lulu introduced us,” his voice took on a dreamy tone when he mentioned this 'Lulu' person, but before Chanyeol could ask who the hell that is, Sehun's eyes widened and he grabbed Baekhyun by the wrist. “Wah! I can't believe you're still wearing this!”

Baekhyun snatched his hand back and yanked the ring off his finger violently.

“I just thought it was pretty, okay? I don't even know where I got it,” he admitted.

Sehun choked on the stolen bacon.

“So you...you don't remember?”

Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun in front of him, the boys sharing a look.

“No,” he answered for the both of them. “Why? Did something happen?”

Sehun looked between Baekhyun and Chanyeol, his tiny mouth agape and looking a bit like a goldfish.

“Baekhyun, check your back pocket,” Sehun instructed.

Baekhyun went to express his irritation at being ordered around, but stopped himself quickly. He decided he wasn't really in any position to argue, so he did as he was told – only this once, he wouldn't stand for it again. He still had his pride, not a lot of it at this point, but it was there.

He dug his hand into his back pocket, which was a struggle in itself with these tight pants. His fingers clasped around a slip of paper. He remembered noticing it when Chanyeol had presented the pants to him this morning, but since then it'd had escaped his mind, he hadn't thought it to be of any significance anyway.

He placed it on the table in front of them. It was folded messily in half and then halved again, it was crumpled from being shoved into his pocket (no matter what it was, Baekhyun was deeply disappointed in himself for treating it so carelessly) and a large section of one corner had been ripped off.

Sehun and Chanyeol looked at him expectantly. Baekhyun crossed his arms and leant back in his seat.

“Well? Open it,” he said, looking Chanyeol dead in the eye.

Chanyeol shook his head viciously and threw his hands in the air.

“No way, I’m not opening that!”

“Don't be a baby, Chanyeol! Just do it!”

“Why should I? It was in _your_ pocket!”

“Guys! If you're going to be like this, I'll do it myself. You're _both_ acting like babies.” Sehun interjected, unfolding the paper and slamming it back down onto the table.

The other men leaned over the table to see what was so important. Chanyeol visibly paled and slumped back in his seat, hands running through his red locks in distress.

Baekhyun thought he was about to have a heart attack. His throat constricted so tight he could barely breath, his pancakes long forgotten, all he could do was stare at the words that seemed to be jumping off the page and dancing in taunting circles around his head.

Right there, at the top of the page in an obnoxiously large and mocking font, read;

_**Marriage Certificate** _

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still playing around a bit with format for this story so I've added time stamps instead of flashbacks, which I had originally planned to do. Idk, we'll see how it turns out and if I stick to it.

**January 29, 11:04pm**

 

 

The moment Baekhyun stepped into the club he regretted it. He never really liked clubbing back home; the only reason he ever went was to keep Kyungsoo from doing anything stupid – like murdering each and every person who dared look at Jongin. Jongin loved dancing (it was his profession, after all) so naturally he loved spending nights out at the clubs. He always managed to talk his high-school-sweetheart-turned-fiancée to come out with him, claiming having his other half there made it more fun, and although Kyungsoo could barely keep from tripping over his own two feet, who was he to deny Jongin when the younger was pouting so cutely?

He blinked a couple of times for his eyes to adjust, feeling blinded by the multi-coloured strobe lights. He pulled at the tight neckline of his sweater; with all these sweaty bodies the club could double as a very smelly sauna. People were all around him, grinding against each other and brushing up against Baekhyun. His lips curled back in disgust. Why did he agree to this, again?

There was a large dance floor in the middle of the club (that looked to have originally been nothing but a large warehouse). On the outskirts of the central dance floor were small (large enough for one person), raised circular stages, each with poles protruding from the centre and reaching up to connect with the roof. Men and women alike occupied the small stages, all barely clothed (and, though Baekhyun didn't think it possible, only getting less-clothed as their dances went on) with brightly coloured hair and slim, toned bodies covered head to toe in glitter. None of the dancers really caught Baekhyun's eye, though people surrounded the stages and threw notes at their favourite dancers. Baekhyun didn't personally see the appeal, in fact watching the strangers take their clothes off made him slightly uncomfortable.

Beside him, Jongin clapped happily. Baekhyun didn't understand the kid. Who actually enjoyed this place?

“Kyungie hyung, let's go dance!” Jongin exclaimed happily, tugging at Kyungsoo's hand.

“Nini, we can't just leave Baek. Why don't we go get a drink first?” the elder suggested.

Jongin sighed. “I guess so, I’m just really excited! I've never been to a club this cool! Look at the dance floor; the floor actually _lights up_!!”

Kyungsoo smiled up at his fiancée in awe, he loved it when Jongin got excited like this. His eyes lit up in the prettiest way, and he gestured a lot with his hands as he spoke animatedly. How was he so lucky to land someone like Jongin?

“How about I go dance and you guys can meet me out there when you've settled in a bit? I know this isn't really you guys' scene,” Jongin offered.

He knew what Jongin said was true, but Baekhyun pouted anyway. He was fun! He could party with the best of them when he wanted to, he just never wanted to. (At least, that's what he tells himself and anyone who dares call him a stick in the mud.)

Baekhyun also noted the way Kyungsoo's eyes narrowed, the equally-short man already having spotted a few people's eyes lingering on Jongin a little too long.

If there was one thing that Kyungsoo worried about in his relationship, it's that one day Jongin would realise he could do so much better than him and leave. It didn't help that Jongin went to the clubs so often; the elder had two left feet, wouldn't Jongin prefer someone he could properly dance with, instead of just someone to sway beside him, or to rub up against when he was feeling frisky and had had too much to drink. Because of that, the shorter was very possessive when it came to the younger man. It's one of the reasons he always joins Jongin at the club (well, that, and those puppy-dog eyes are absolutely killer).

With all those prying eyes in mind, Kyungsoo knew he didn't want to leave Jongin out on the dance floor alone. But, he also didn't want to leave his best friend all alone either...

Luckily for Kyungsoo, Baekhyun made that choice for him.

“It's alright, Soo,” he said, knowing how his friend gets when Jongin is involved. “You can go, I’m just going to find the bar and go from there. I might even meet you guys out there if I get buzzed enough,” he finished with a light-hearted laugh. What he didn't mention was how unlikely that last scenario was.

“Are you sure you'll be okay?” Kyungsoo asked, snaking a hand around Jongin's waist. That action alone told Baekhyun that Kyungsoo had already made his choice; Baek wasn't mad though, he understood that Jongin comes first. He hoped that one day he would have that too.

“Yeah, I'll be fine!” he lied easily. This really wasn't his cup of tea, but he was a grown ass man and he could entertain himself for a while – and if that didn't work he could always resort to paying someone else to entertain him.

With one last “okay”, Kyungsoo let his lover drag him to the dance floor. With his friends now out of sight, Baekhyun made his way to the bar.

He ordered a fruity shot that was more sugar and flavouring than alcohol, but because of his small size and low-tolerance, it was enough to have him feeling it.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He read the name, groaned and ordered another, stronger shot.

_Taeyeon._

She was the daughter of a CEO of some fancy company that made a lot more money than Baekhyun's father's own. Mr Byun had met Taeyeon's father while at some big, city-wide meeting and they had the _brilliant_ (Baekhyun requests that you note the sarcasm) idea to marry the two and merge the companies.

Now, Baekhyun knows that his father's business could really use this merger and, like the dutiful son he is, he agreed to it (this union had been in the works since Baekhyun was seven; it's not news to him, and he wasn't about to throw all his and Taeyeon's family's planning away. It's all part of a bigger plan, after all).

But that didn't mean he had to _like_ it.

That's another part of the reason he came to Vegas with his friends, as much as he likes to pretend that what his parents are asking doesn't bother him, it does. He just wants to live and let loose for a bit before he's legally tied to a multi-million dollar company and woman he has no feelings for.

Baekhyun hadn't exactly _told_ Taeyeon that he was going away, which he's realising now was a bit of a mistake on his part because she would not. Stop. Texting. Him.

In a vie to ignore the rest of her nagging messages, he turned off his phone placed it down on the bar in front of him.

Just in time, it so happens, for a cute boy with a pixie-like face, pastel pink hair that was swept aside in waves and wearing the tightest, sparkliest pants Baekhyun had ever seen, to approach him. The pink haired boy's eyes were lined in dark black liner that formed two perfectly-symmetrical wings at the corners of his eyes. His small but plump lips shined with a pink gloss and his skin was covered in silver and blue glitter. Baekhyun couldn't help but assume he was one of the dancers.

“Now,” the pink-haired boy said in a surprisingly deep yet smooth voice, edging closer to Baekhyun, who was now fidgeting awkwardly on his stool, “what's a guy like you doing alone at a place like this?”

Baekhyun straightened up in indignation. He frowned at the pixie-man's words and folded his arms, turning his body to fully face the other.

“What do you mean a guy like me? What's wrong with me?” he shot back in his own defence.

“Hey, I didn't mean anything was wrong with you, you just seem...out of place. With the exception of your hair and eye-liner, you're dressed like you're volunteering at a soup kitchen so I assume you aren't looking to score,”

“I let my friend style my hair and I don't go anywhere without my eye-liner. I've been told my eyes are my best feature,”

“You do have nice eyes,” Luhan said with a nod, as though he was giving his approval. “You don't seem interested in me at all, so you aren't here for the dancers and-”

Baekhyun scoffed at the guy's cockiness. “Maybe you're just not my type?”

Truth be told, Baekhyun didn't even know what his type was. He hadn't experimented with dating a whole lot and, until this very moment, it'd never bothered him.

Luhan raised an eyebrow and shot Baekhyun a deadpan look.

“Sweetie, I'm everyone's type,” he shot back. Baek rolled his eyes. “ _And_ ,” he continued, “although the drinks here are more flavouring than actual alcohol, not to mention severely overpriced, you're sitting at the bar pouting into your pint. So my guess is...bad breakup?”

“Aha!” Baekhyun shot up in his seat. “Not a bad breakup, no breakup at all, actually. I'm here with my friends but they went off to dance. So, I’m here, more or less single, drinking the expensive, shitty drinks until my grossly in love friends are so drunk they start groping each other on the dance floor and I need to call a cab.”

“More or less single?” Luhan questioned, but Baekhyun didn't feel like getting into the Taeyeon thing right now so he waved it off dismissively and took a sip of his drink. “I don't usually – ever, actually – do this, but I have some spare clothes in the dressing room out back. We're roughly the same size so I'm pretty certain they'll fit you. What do you say we get you dressed a little more club-appropriate and find a cute guy to take you home tonight?”

Though a little offended at the insinuation he needed a makeover to get laid, Baekhyun considered the dancer's offer. Then he came back to his senses and realised how absurd this whole situation was. He wasn't so irresponsible to trust a stranger, nor so desperate to put on skimpy clothing and cover himself in glitter.

“Thanks, but I think I’ll pass,” Baek responded.

Luhan shrugged a single shoulder and reached for Baekhyun's drink, taking a swig (Baekhyun's eyes just about popped out of his head at the action; what kind of person just takes another's drink? Baekhyun could've had mouth herpes for all Luhan knew. _Luhan_ could have mouth herpes! Who knows where that mouth has been?) and set it back down on the bar, sliding it back to the man on the stool who was now sat there gaping – and not in the good way, the way Luhan is used to – at the pink-haired dancer.

“Suit yourself,” he said, “if you change your mind, I'll be out there, having fun – I assume you're familiar with the word 'fun', yes? – probably with a cute boy. Enjoy your over-priced drinks and moping,”

The brown haired man glared at the other's back as he disappeared into the crowded dance floor. Once the dancer was completely out of sight, and Baekhyun had glared for a few extra moments just to convey the right amount of salt, he spun on his stool and signalled the bartender, no longer interested in his drink that was probably contaminated with all sorts of germs and – Baekhyun wondered for a moment if trashiness was contagious.

“Another of the same?” the bartender asked. She was short – almost too short for the counter in front of her, but Baekhyun wasn't one to speak – and though she wasn't smiling at this moment, she had a bubbly aura around her. Baekhyun liked her ( _Luna_ , her name tag read) but even she couldn't seem to brighten his mood at the moment. He was wallowing in his insecurities and self-pity and he would be damned if he let anyone stop him or cheer him up.

Byun Baekhyun was nothing if not stubborn.

He shook his head and ordered a shot of something stronger to drown out his thoughts, since the loud bass blasting through the speakers was no longer doing the job.

Who was Luhan, someone who knew absolutely nothing about Baekhyun or his life, to come and judge him like that? So what if Baekhyun was out of place here; was fitting in at a club really anything to brag about, anyway? So what if he wasn't the most eye-catching person in the place; he would be noticed when the right person noticed him. So what if his sweater was too hot and the music was too loud and his friends had left him and he was lonelier than he cared to admit? So what?

One shot turned into two, two became three, three became five and soon enough Luna was cutting Baekhyun off, claiming he'd had enough to drink for one night. He had pouted and whined and cursed her for having the power to do that, but he reluctantly accepted her decision. (His only other option was to be escorted out by security, and despite how trashed he was, he still had too much dignity to cause a scene like that.)

Instead of arguing further or sitting alone at the bar any longer like the sad sack he knows he is, he made his way onto the dance floor. If you couldn't beat them, join them, right?

“Yah!” He shouted, weaving through the crowd to the centre of the club where he knew he'd find his friends. Said friends were currently all over each other; Kyungsoo had an arm thrown around Jongin's shoulders as the younger attacked the side of his fiancée’s neck with his lips (and probably teeth, if the bruises Baekhyun had seen Kyungsoo sporting before were anything to go on), “Jongin-ah! Stop sucking on Kyungsoo and greet me!”

The former looked up from his fiancée’s neck and his eyes widened in a mix of excitement and shock.

“B-Baekhyun hyung!” he exclaimed, running out of Kyungsoo's embrace to wrap his arms around Baekhyun. Not a moment later he was yanked lightly away from Baek and back into the elder's arms.

Kyungsoo stood on his toes to rest his chin on Jongin's shoulder.

“Baekkie!” he beamed from behind Jongin, “You're here! I never thought you'd _actually_ come and dance with us!”

“You're drunk!” Baekhyun said with a pout.

Kyungsoo scoffed and swayed a little, Jongin held tight onto the arms around his waist to steady his hyung.

“Oh, and you're not, Saint Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo retorted.

“You didn't even say hello to me at the bar! I was insulted by a stupid pixie boy and you didn't come and back me up!” he shot, pointing an accusing finger at the couple.

“Chill hyung,” Jongin said, cool as ever. Baekhyun wondered if anything ever broke Jongin's cool, calm and collected exterior, Kyungsoo aside. “We went to the bar on the other side of the club. Anyway, what's this about a fairy insulting you?”

“A pixie!” Baek corrected instantly. “He called me ugly!”

“I did not!” a smooth, deep voice came from behind Baekhyun. “I simply implied that you could look better,”

Baekhyun turned to glare at the dancer, with his stupid pink hair and his stupid shiny lips and stupid dancer body. He vaguely registered a tall man with a small face and dark black hair standing beside Luhan, an arm thrown over the short dancer's shoulders but he paid the guy no mind as he continued to stare down the pixie boy.

“Eh, he has a point Baek,” Kyungsoo agreed, causing Baekhyun's jaw to drop in betrayal.

“Kyungsoo!” he all but screamed, a hand coming up to clutch at his heart. “You're supposed to be my best friend! My partner in crime! You should always have my back yet here you are, siding with this...this...this cotton candy head!”

“Yah! Calm your dramatic ass down, I'm just saying you have a nice face and a good body to match, but those ugly sweaters do absolutely nothing for you.”

“I got most of those sweaters from your closet!”

“So? I already have a fiancée, I don't need to impress anyone,” he said, proving his point with a kiss to Jongin's plump lips. “And I'll have you know that I look adorable in those sweaters,”

“So do I!” Baek defended, his lower lip jutting out in a pout akin to that of a small child.

A tall man with red hair joined the group as he stood behind the small-faced man.

(' _What is with all these outrageous hair colours?_ ' Baekhyun thought as he eyed the man up and down, ' _He surely can't be a dancer! No one would pay for a lap dance from someone that tall; all they'd get is a knee to the face! He's not even that hot_ ,')

He held a beer in one hand, the other dangling by his side and looking too big for his overgrown body. He scanned the small group of people around him and offered a small smile that, when paired with his large ears, made him look extremely dopey and maybe a little cute. Baekhyun rounded on him instantly, reaching up to grab his shoulders and shake him. Tall Guy's eyes widened as they lowered to the man before him, his hand closing tight around his beer so it didn't spill; he paid way too much for it and was going to drink it, no matter how much he hated beer.

“Hey! You think I’m cute, right?” Baekhyun asked, looking up at the red head with his best puppy dog eyes.

The tall guy just stared down at him, too in shock to say anything (like how he'd been watching Baek at the bar all night and working himself up to go and say something but when he finally did, Baekhyun was gone) and Baekhyun took his silence as a solid 'no'.

If he didn't even look cute to some tall, gangly dude with red hair, who would find him cute?

“Kyungsoo!” he snapped, turning back to his friend, “Why didn't you ever tell me I'm not cute? This whole time I thought I was adorable in a not-even-trying way! I can't believe you! I've been _lied to_ by my best friend! How can I ever trust you again?”

Jongin wanted to laugh at Baekhyun's dramatics, but out of respect for his way-too-drunk hyung, he bit his tongue and hid his laughter in Kyungsoo's shoulder.

Kyungsoo was about to interject and say that a. he's never said Baekhyun wasn't cute and b. Baekhyun never actually asked, and the tall guy was about to say that he did, in fact, find Baekhyun very cute, but neither had the chance as Luhan snatched Baekhyun by the wrist and dragged him to the back of the club.

“I'm ugly!” Baekhyun wailed as Luhan yanked him past a door labelled _Staff Only_. “I’m gross! I should gauge out my eyes and give them to someone pretty, someone that deserves them! Ugly people like me don't deserve stunning eyes like mine! I’m not worthy, Luhan!”

“Stop your whining and sit down!” Luhan snapped, pushing Baekhyun down onto a wooden chair. For a pixie with pink hair, Luhan sure was scary.

Baekhyun pouted and looked around him, taking in his surroundings. There were a few other people around, but not many. A one man was looking at him with an amused smirk, there was another guy changing into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt (Baekhyun figured his shift must be over) and in another corner there were two girls buttoning up skimpy sailor uniforms. Baekhyun cringed.

There were six dressing tables in the room, each with a mirror framed with yellow-ish lights. Some of the light bulbs flickered while others didn't work at all. Glitter of all colours covered every inch of the room and Baekhyun was punched in the face with the smell of make-up and hairspray.

“Am I allowed to be back here?” he asked.

“Sure,” Luhan replied with a shrug as he began rummaging through a trunk for something, “Minseok brings people back here all the time.”

“Don't act so innocent,” the guy who was smirking at Baekhyun replied, “I saw you making out with that guy out there!”

Luhan blushed (he would deny it if anyone asked, but Baekhyun saw it clear as day) and mumbled a small “he's nice,” in reply.

The guy, Minseok, let out a snort. “Yeah, I’m sure he is,”

Luhan threw a sequinned article of clothing at Minseok, effectively hitting him square in his smug face.

“Get to work, your shift is starting!”

“Yes, boss,” Minseok saluted and swiftly left the dressing room.

“Wait, boss?” Baek asked.

“I don't own the club but I do manage the other dancers,” Luhan told him. Baekhyun was actually impressed. “Finally!” he sighed, pulling hard on something that was trapped at the bottom of the trunk.

Baekhyun's jaw dropped when he was presented with a pair of leather pants.

“Sorry they're a bit...glittery,” the dancer said, brushing them off a little, “some of the girls don't dust off their gear properly before dumping it back in here. It gets a little annoying but it isn't too bad, it just ends up covered in glitter anyway.”

Somewhere in the back of Baekhyun's drunken mind, his lip curled in distaste. What kind of person doesn't clean their clothes properly and just dumps it? Carelessness, he thought, they'd last a lot longer if they were folded neatly and taken proper care of.

Instead of saying any of that, like sober Baekhyun would, he said; “I don't think my legs will fit in those,”

“They stretch...enough,” Luhan offered simply, dropping the pants in Baek's lap. The next item Luhan offered him was a white, sleeveless top that was more holes than actual material. Baekhyun stared at the mesh shirt and wondered what the point even was if it wasn't going to cover anything anyway.

“Okay,” Baek said, taking a deep breath and standing up, prepared to wear these embarrassing clothes in order to emerge a new, attractive man. “Where do I change?”

Luhan raised a brow.

“Uh, here?” he said as though it was obvious.

Baekhyun flushed as read as that giant's hair.

“B-but then everyone can see me!”

“No one here cares. We've seen all kinds of bodies, yours isn't going to be anything awe-inspiring, trust me,”

Baekhyun wanted to be offended, but he was mostly still embarrassed.

Luhan picked up on this and let out a sigh and a small eye roll.

“Sulli!” he called over his shoulder to one of the girls in the corner, “throw me a towel, I need to protect this one's modesty!”

Baekhyun scowled at the dancer.

' _Modesty be damned_ ,' he thought and with a new-found confidence, Baekhyun shed that ugly sweater.

 


End file.
